Renovation of the Community
Our community has been in a terrible state since Mid-2014. That's when everything went into a downwards spiral. We had some ups from then to now such as the Kingdom system and other solid guilds. Nevertheless, the community is absolute shit. We have people leading and claiming power who don't even know the fundamentals of our history. I recently spoke to numerous individuals who are somewhat newer and they all thought the State was the beginning of the Military Community, really? It seems like people now are so entitled to titles and ranks without actually working for them. People have such a fascination with names and titles now it's really perplexing to me, sure back in 2013 everyone wanted the title of Auel or Consilim but people actually did work so they could potentially get those names and titles. Now, people want the most random names for nothing, I can't tell you how much I am asked for random titles that don't mean anything, it's really sad. The problem underlies from the State-Generation's leaders like Vulnus, Rohan, Kusan, Savus, Morzan and other people who grew to prominence in the State. Most of you are probably thinking "Vulnus, Kusan are bad???? how??? they're legends!!!". The problem is what they produced when they were in the State, the only State General that learned and rebelled against the State in his later years was Kusan. He changed his attitude and dedicated to a different goal, which was possible and ensured the the next generation to be better. Vulnus led some solid guilds, but his best was the Kingdom system, it was the best system we have ever had in the community, but sadly he handed the Kingship to Auel which made the Kingdom doomed to fail. Vulnus was by far one of the brightest people the community has had, but following the State and sitting through every cycle of Auel returning and leaving made him guilty by affiliation. Having people like Rohan being praised created people like Logan and others who would never go out of their comfort zone because they relied on someone to make them prominent. You're probably asking yourself what this rant is really about, it's just a little background of what my intentions and what I see for the future of the community. Unity under one guild is impossible it will never be attained, only it will be attained by a loose confederation of guilds. Unlike people like Sherlock and others, I want a new generation to be born that will surpass mine, and all other generations that came before them. Things are supposed to become more sophisticated and smarter every generation like most things, but in our case we have gotten worse, it isn't supposed to work that way. I want to be surpassed by new people, I want a new generation to surpass Auel, Harau, Xinke, Peter and everyone else. If you are interested in a new system, that will ensure a better generation to come out of it that will surpass all others, then contribute to the cause and contact me if you are interested. Category:Literature